This invention relates to a nanoparticle composite, and more particularly to a nanoparticle composite which can be used when a fine guest molecule is dispersed and dissolved in an aqueous solution, an organic solvent, a resinous medium or the like.
An oligomer having fluoroalkyl groups respectively at its opposite terminals and having hydrophilic groups in its main chain forms a molecule aggregate under a self-organization. Additionally, this molecule aggregate provides a host field for fullerene and has such a property as to cause fullerene to serve as guest molecule.
In this connection, such a molecule aggregate has an amphipathic property, and therefore it is known that the molecule aggregate has the performance of serving as a dispersion assistant for fullerene which is slightly soluble and low dispersible in water and organic solvents (See, for example, Non-patent literatures 1 to 3).
[Non-patent literature 1] H. Sawada, R. Kasai et al., polym. Adv. Tech., 16, 655 (2005);
[Non-patent literature 2] H. Sawada, J. Iidzuka et al., J. Colloid Interface Sci., 263, 1 (2003); and
[Non-patent literature 3] Hideo Sawada et al., 11th Interface Symposium Lecture Preliminary Reports for Science Council of Japan, 2004, Pages 63 to 85.